A Promise Of Home
by shyspyder
Summary: After Tigerpool and Rockfur are declared enemies by RainClan and chased out of their home, they give birth to a young kit, whom they name 'Homekit,' after what they have lost. Follow Homekit as he struggles to earn his place in the clans, as RainClan encounters a threat larger then any of them could have imagined...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey folks! I wrote this like a billion years ago, and just recently found it buried away in my drive. I read through and edited some parts to make it better, and decided it was time to publish it online! Next chapter will hopefully come out soon, as soon as figure out what the heck I'm doing with this story right now lol.

Home

Preface

"Homekit –" Tigerpool gasped, her plank rising and following with each breath she took. Homekit mewled, taking in his first breaths of life as his mother's own began to recover. The kit was just a newborn, but any cat could see that he was strong. Strong like his mother, and strong like his father.

"Named for where we belong," Rockfur finished for her, his voice low and calming. Tigerpool purred at her mate, grateful that he was there to share this moment with her. Not all queens were so lucky. Tigerpool's sister's mate, Mousebreeze, was killed in a border dispute with RiverClan just days before she had given birth. Tigerpool was younger then, but she remembered how her sister had begged and pleaded with the medicine cat, insisted it was all a lie.

"Mousebreeze is just off hunting!" She cried. "He'll return any moment now!" But Mousebreeze had never returned. The two kids born to her were strong and healthy, and sure to become great warriors one day, but her sister was never the same again. Tigerpool thought of her sister sometimes. Wondering where she was. Wondering if she was even still alive…or her kits.

Rockfur and Tigerpool had spent the last few days wandering the pine forest, and spent their evenings licking the fresh wounds on their soft, sore paws. They weren't used to this kind of land. RainClan was located in the valley, nestled between RiverClan and ShadowClan. Where the land was soft and fertile, their paws constantly damp – never dry yet never wet. RainClan warriors were not built for pine forests.

Their lives were good before all of this. Their clanmates were loyal and strong. Some of them maybe still are – but Tigerpool wasn't willing to chance it. If a cat was given a choice between their own kin and a clanmate on the run…well, Tigerpool knew which choice she would make.

Rockfur was the most trusted warrior, and the closest thing to a brother their leader, Greenstar, had. Greenstar was a good leader, one of the best that RainClan had ever seen. RainClan wasn't like the other clans, in that regard. The leader had little choice in what kind of cat would lead them next – the only choice they had was in how they raised them to be. In RainClan, leadership ascended by blood. After Greenstar had died, it was his son, Leapstar, who was meant to lead them next. Leapstar, who was cruel and dishonest. Leapstar, who would lead their clan into countless bloody, unsuccessful wars. But when Greenstar lied on his deathbed, his last gasps of life beginning to escape his lungs, he made a decision that would alter their lives forever. He chose to make Rockfur their deputy – and leader – instead.

Rockfur had always thought his friend to be wise, but when he heard of his decision, he knew that he was wrong. A wise leader would have understood that that his clanmates wouldn't have understood this decision. This wasn't RainClan's way. Of course, it might have been possible to change their ways, but not like this. Not on a leader's deathbed, with only the word of a few cats. And besides, it was too late. Leapstar had already been declared leader of RainClan.

And so Tigerpool and Rockfur fled the clan, hiding in marshes and rocky hills and pine forests. But Leapstar wouldn't give in so easily. He rallied a small council of warriors, the ones he knew would be loyal to him above all else. Together, they declared Rockfur and Tigerpool enemies of the clan, vowing to send them to their ancestors in StarClan.

And so they ran. Far away from their home. Far away from everything they had ever known. Their only happiness in all this grief was the birth of Homekit. Tigerpool nuzzled her kit softly, purring to him and whispering tales of old RainClan heroes long ago.

"Someday, we will return home, my son. Until then, we must stay strong…and you will be our home."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey folks! Here we are again, the first ACTUAL chapter. It's a little boring I know, but we're still just getting started. I think I have a better idea where this story is going, or at least I know how it's all going to end. The second chapter will probably be up sometime either later this week, or next weekend. We'll see. As always, reviews are my friend, and enjoy the chapter!

Home

Chapter One

The trees whistled above them, cool winds swirling beneath the pine needles and carving their way between their cones. Homekit shivered under the pine-scented breeze, his pelt ruffling in defense. The summer was beginning to draw to a close, and the small family had felt each day grow slighter shorter than the one before. This was Homekit's first winter. And in a way, it was Tigerpool and Rockfur's first winter as well. In the RainClan territory, their secluded valley left little room for wind and snow to reach. While the other clans huddled amongst themselves, RainClan thrived. Of course, they paid their price one way or another. Nearly every clan had waged war on them, each wanting a piece of their safe, fertile valley for themselves. And each time, RainClan had kicked them out. While the invading clans held the advantage of higher grounds when attacking, RainClan had stronger, healthier, and more numerous warriors. Each one willing to die for their clan if need be.

RiverClan was the only clan who rarely, if ever, invaded their neighbors. It was said that the same blood flowed through both of their veins. There may be some truth to that, as they both share the same sleek pelts and knack for fishing. StarClan would frown upon the slaying of their own blood, no matter how distant the relation. As a result, the two neighboring clans held much respect for each other, with a truce that stretched back farther than any elder's most distant memory.

Rockfur had considered going to RiverClan for help when they first were chased out by Leapstar. He knew that Shrewstar held a deep respect and friendship with Greenstar, and would protect his heir if asked. But Rockfur knew that RiverClan would be the first place Leapstar would look. If they were to join up with their allies one day, they would have to bide their time.

Homekit was watching his father. Watching the way his tail hung low and his eyes were furrowed in deep thought. He was often like this. Especially on days when their walks were the longest.

"Father?" Homekit asked, his little legs trying to keep up with his parents. Rockfur blinked a few times, turning to face his kit. Tigerpool was a few paces ahead, but slowed down when she heard her mate speaking to her kit.

"Have I ever told you of the time I was nearly caught by a RiverClan patrol for trespassing?" He purred. Homekit blinked in surprise. His father rarely told stories of his younger days in the clan. When he did, there was a sadness in his eyes that Homekit couldn't bear to see. But Rockfur didn't look sad this time. There was something else in his eye, a glint that Homekit didn't recognize.

"No…" he trailed off, wondering where the story was going. Rockfur sat down.

"I wasn't much older then you," he began. Homekit stared, wondering where this story was going. "But I was curious. Curious enough to cross our territory to see sunningrocks, that is." Tigerpool gasped in shock.

"You did not!" She said in shock. But there was amusement to her voice.

"Yes, I did," he purred back. Homekit looked between them, not understanding.

"What's sunningrocks?" he asked curiously. Rockfur only shook his head with a purr.

"A piece of land – important land, that has been fought over for years. I was just a kit, wondering what all the fuss was about. I wanted to see for myself what this was. What was worth the fighting." At that, he frowned once more, a flash of pain in his eyes. "My father died in a battle for sunningrocks," he said softly. Homekit looked at his feet.

It was difficult for Homekit to imagine such things. He was never born in the clan, though his parents spoke of little else. If they weren't teaching him their ways – ways that made little sense to Homekit, they discussed plans, strategies for how to get home. Homekit often wondered what that was like. Home. RainClan was his home, his parents told him. RainClan was where he belonged. But he had never even set foot in the valley. He knew of their customs, their secrets…he even knew all of their names! But he didn't know home. Although he was still young, barely into his fifth moon, he dreamed of belonging.

"What happened?" Tigerpool asked softly. Rockfur looked up, the moons of grief clearing away in his eyes.

"So I went, and I saw them for myself. Of course, I didn't go alone you see, I made Greenstar – Greenkit at the time – come with me. I was always the more adventurous one," he purred. "But he pushed me off the rocks. At the time, I thought that it was part of a game, a joke…" his vision clouded once more. "But he pushed me off because he had seen a RiverClan patrol coming. He knew that they wouldn't harm him. He was the leader's only kit, meant to be leader himself one day. But me?" He shook his head. "RiverClan didn't care about a curious RainClan kit." Tigerpool was watching her mate with curious, unblinking eyes. "Greenkit saved me – maybe even my life. Even if it came at a cost to himself, he knew that it would have cost me something more." He looked at his kit. "Do you now understand why I'm telling you this?" Homekit opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it, eyes furrowed in concentration. Rockfur stared into his eyes. Wide, unblinking blue eyes. The same bright color as his sons, and a stark contrast to his mate's blazing copper-colored eyes. Homekit shook his head.

"A good warrior always looks out for those smaller then himself, for they don't have the strength or training that we do. Even if there is a cost to ourselves, our cost will always be smaller than theirs." Rockfur then stood up, shaking the pine needles off his pelt, but Homekit stood still. His parents often said things like this, advice that didn't make much sense to him. But this was the first time that Rockfur had ever told him a story from his days as a kit.

"Go with your mother," his father purred. "I'll be back soon…with a big fat squirrel." Rockfur leaped into the dark trees. But Homekit was still standing still, thinking of what he was told. He looked at his mother, exhaustion clear in her posture. She was still young, but the stress between her and Rockfur in keeping their small family alive all while roaming through the pine forest had aged her beyond her years. Homekit thought back to Rockfur, lost in memories of what they had lost. _A good warrior always looks out for those smaller then himself…then why didn't anyone look after them?_ Then, his eyes brightened with new purpose, and a fresh spring to his step. _I'll look after them. Someday, I will be so big and strong that my parents will never have to worry about hunting again!_

Tigerpool padded up to her mate, who was licking the burs out from his legs. She watched him tug them out one by one, eyes concentrated. Homekit was a few paces away, curled up fast asleep, ears twitching slightly every once in a while

"You never told me that story, of the sunning rocks," she said softly. Rockfur twitched his ears and looked up at her.

"Greenstar was my best friend," he said with a sigh. "And he was a good warrior. Maybe even a great one…but he never saved me at the sunningrocks. Not as kit, at least…" he gave a huff of amusement. "He was a good leader and a good friend…but he was a pain in the tail back in those days."

"So were you," Tigerpool reminded him, her voice amused. Rockfur purred.

"You were always the good one. Just like Homekit. Yes…" They both looked at their kit, still asleep. His light grey fur a mixture between Tigerpool's light and Rockfur's dark pelts. "I can't imagine StarClan blessing us with a better kit," she said with a sigh. Rockfur nuzzled her head gently.

"I don't want him to lead," she said, her voice full of emotion. "We saw the way it tore Greenstar apart…I can't _bear_ the thought –" she broke off with a sob, burying her face into her mate's plant. "There must be some other way…"

"I know," he whispered softly to his mate, watching their kit sound asleep. "I know."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Introducing more characters! Yay!

A Promise of Home

Chapter Two

The sun at finally peaked at the top of the sky when the small party had slowed down. Tigerpool had hunted down a small, thin rabbit for the three of them to share. Rabbits weren't typical of RainClan territory. They usually opted for fish caught from the nearby streams or small mice that scurried through the ferns. But fresh-kill was fresh-kill, and they had since grown used to it. Homekit dug into the rabbit with excitement, being sure to give a prayer to StarClan before his meal. For him, thin rabbits were all he'd ever known.

"Where are we going?" Homekit mewled as he dug into the rabbit. Tigerpool exchanged worried glances with her mate. Rockfur padded forward.

"RiverClan is our best option," he whispered to her. "It's been moons now, surely it will be safe enough."

"RiverClan!" Homekit said in surprise. "Can we mother? Please!" He longed to meet other warriors, to see clan life for himself. But Tigerpool didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure that is wise?" She hissed to Rockfur. "Wouldn't it be better to wait a few more, at least until Newleaf, when Homekit is of apprentice age?"

"I am apprentice age!" Homekit interrupted, chest thrust out in pride. "Father says one more quarter moon, and I would've been Homepaw…" There was sadness laced with the excitement in his voice, filling Tigerpool with sorrow.

"Oh sweet kit," she drew her son close. "Someday you will be a great warrior. The greatest, kindest warrior in RainClan." _Maybe even leader, StarClan save him_.

"I don't need to be the greatest warrior," Homekit all but whispered. "I just want to be _a_ warrior…" he turned to face his mother. "Please can we go to RiverClan?" he asked again. It took everything Tigerpool had to not sob at her son's request. She loved her kit more than anything in this world. The thought of bringing him back to a place that may wish them dead filled her with such dread. The clan they left was not the same as the clan they would return to.

But she knew RiverClan. She knew that RainClan and RiverClan shared the same blood a long time ago. She knew that they would protect Rockfur and her kit with their _lives_ if Shrewstar ordered it. And more than that, it would be a step towards home. The place they have dreamed of since their paws set food outside the last border boundary in RainClan. She looked over at Rockfur, who gave her a small nod. His blue eyes were filled with hope. Who was Tigerpool to refuse that hope? Who was she to stomp it out with petty fears? Their family was chosen by Greenstar – by StarClan themselves – to become something bigger than they were. And who was Tigerpool to reject that?

"I…alright," she said weakly. Rockfur sighed in relief, padding over to nuzzle his mate softly.

"Everything will be fine," he said softly. "Shrewstar is a kind and gentle leader, with a good heart. She will help us come home. I promise."

Tigergaze watched as their new leader stood atop the Rain-wood, his piercing yellow eyes surveying the clearing. She tried her best to avoid eye contact, as all the cats in RainClan did now days. Leapstar's attention often came at a cost when he suspected traitors. And he was always suspecting traitors. When the evening sun hung low in the sky and cast shadows throughout the camp, he became convinced they were usurpers in every corner, but no cat dared even think about it.

Any cat with relation to Greenstar had vanished, declared dead by Leapstar's paw for treason. Of course, only Tigergaze and Leapstar were present on Greenstar's deathbed to witness his change of heart. But Tigergaze chose her actions wisely. She took the precious moments after his death to warn Rockfur and his small family, rather than to announce his new leadership. He was reluctant at first, after given the knowledge that he was the rightful leader. Greenstar may have been mouse-brained enough to change his mind so close to the end, but at least he was wise enough to choose the right warrior. Rockfur and Tigerpool fled the territory.

Ever since then, she kept the whispers alive. The whispers that _they_ were alive. Fled to the twoleg territory, fled beyond the moors, fled to the pine forest…the story changed with each whisper. But one thing was for certain, they were always plotting their return.

These whispers were saved for precious few moments, late at night in the apprentice den when all others were long since asleep, or between a queen and a medicine cat early in the morning. The leader had spies that came with his paranoia, and it was announced of his intentions should any cat be caught spreading these whispers. They had begun to die out since then, as the moons drew on. But they were never completely gone. They grew back to their former glory after Leapstar announced to the clans at Fourtrees of Rockfur's "betrayal" and unfortunate accident at sunningrocks after he kidnapped his pregnant mate in an attempt to flee. The RainClan warriors immediately saw through the lie, but didn't dare speak of it. They didn't want themselves to end up in an "unfortunate accident at sunningrocks."

After Leapstar announced himself as leader, it was no surprise when he immediately announced his son as deputy, as was the RainClan way. Maplefire was only able to be an apprentice for a moon, his warrior name announced the same time as his new position. Tigergaze saw a bit of herself in the small, ginger-pelted apprentice. She too had to become the clan's medicine cat quite young, after her mentor had died of old age. She watched the ginger tom pad up to his father, pride in fear in his eyes as he was made deputy. Despite the circumstances, Tigergaze couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride herself.

She thinks Maplefire might have made a good medicine cat, had StarClan chosen a different path for him. During his brief moon as an apprentice, he often spent time in her den. Sometimes he would help her organize herbs, other times he would help tend to the queens. And sometimes, he just wanted to talk, for no other reason than that they enjoyed each other's company. He was kind, yet shy and naive. He reminded her of Greenstar in that manner. The clan cheered when he was made deputy, for they held far more respect for him then they ever would his father.

Tigergaze sighed, leaving the clearing and retreating back into her den. There was much work to do, before the day was done. Herbs that still needed to be collected, whispered to be distributed. She couldn't deny that RainClan was the midst of its darkest hour. If it was true that Tigerpool and Rockfur's unborn kit had survived after all, there was no doubt she would have a difficult time deciding the rightful heir.

There was a low growl in the night. It was a fierce growl, one that Rockfur and Tigerpool had never heard before in their lives. But they immediately recognized what it was. It was a dog. Tigerpool swept Homekit to her side with her tail curled around them. Rockfur puffed his fur out, lips drew back in a hiss.

In a flash, three howling dogs leaped out from the bushes. Their big jaws snapped at Rockfur, who raked his claws across the dogs face. The dog drew back in a whimper, but that only caused the other two dogs to grow more ferocious.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Homekit mewled. His little claws were unsheathed, but Tigerpool only tightened her grip. "I can fight!"

"You're too small yet, Homekit!" she hissed, although her voice held nothing but fear for their lives. Tigerpool pressed the two of them further into the tree. She watched as the dogs began to circle her mate, but there was nothing she could do. She could only watch as the scent of fear grew more and more.

And then, there was a loud shriek. A sandy-pelted she-cat leaped from the bushes. Her ears were drawn back in a snarl, and her green eyes were narrowed into slits. She wasn't the largest cat that they had ever seen, but she was a frightening sight. And what she did next was nothing short of pure terror. With one large swoop, she drew her paw across and raked her claws down the noses of all three dogs. Blood squirted from their noses, spraying her with red. The dogs took no time to recover or hesitate, they scrambled over each other as they escaped the clearing. But even after they had gone, Tigerpool wouldn't dare let herself give a breath of relief. Homekit was staring at the rough with wonder in his eyes, amazed at how quickly the dogs ran.

"Wow…" he whispered softly. The only cat who seemed to hear him was Tigerpool, who shushed him.

"Who are you!" Rockfur exclaimed. His voice was low and commanding, echoing through the trees. Tigerpool felt a sudden rush of pride for her mate. _Moons spent wandering the pines have not changed him. He is a warrior._

But it didn't seem to have the same effect of the she-cat. She simply flicked her tail, reaching a paw up to her face to lick away the blood. She curled up her nose in disgust.

"Ugh! I'll never grow used to hounds."

"Who are you!" It was Tigerpool who spoke this time. Although her voice didn't match the same conviction as her mate's, she tried her best to calm her shaking as she kept Homekit near her flank. The she-cat stopped listening to her when she spoke.

"Some cats call me Brittle," she said slowly. She narrowed her eyes at Rockfur.

"You three belong to the clans, don't you?" she asked. When they didn't answer, she brought her paw back down and narrowed her eyes again. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"We're warriors!" Homekit blurted out in excitement. Tigerpool gasped and shushed her kit once more, sending Rockfur a nervous look. Brittle gave a huff of amusement and looked down at the kit.

"I think I figured that much out," she said. But Homekit was still staring at her in amazement, his grey eyes wide.

"Are _you_ a warrior?" He asked curiously.

"No, she's not," Rockfur snapped. Brittle shot him a glare.

"You say it like it's some sort of an insult. Relax, I didn't go through all that work to save you, but I think it's only fair enough for me to know the reason there are warriors invading my home," she snapped back.

"We're not invading, we're escaping," Tigerpool said.

"Tigerpool –"

"Who is she going to tell…Leapstar?" she hissed. Brittle looked at her curiously.

"You're escaping from the clans?"

"Yes. Our leader announced Rockfur as his successor just before he died. His son Leapstar chased us out and declared himself the new leader. Chased us out of our home," her voice cracked a little at the end. Rockfur's fur was still standing up, his eyes distrusting of Brittle. His eyes widened when Tigerpool spoke, but he didn't try to stop her.

"Why didn't you go to your other clans for help?" she asked slowly. Tigerpool shook her head sadly.

"We didn't know if we could trust them. All we had was out word, not enough to convince them to go to war for us. One of the clans maybe, but even then…" she drew her kit close. "That's where we're headed, RiverClan. It's too big of a risk, but there aren't many choices left," she said with a sigh. Brittle had a curious look on her face, something that they couldn't read. As they went on with her story, she had stepped down from the rocks. There was glint of something in her eye. Respect, it seemed. He paused.

"I know that clans," she began softly, a wistful expression on her face. "I've ran into a good number of warriors in my days…I've seen how they work. How they protect their own, how they value honor and bravery." She turned to Rockfur, that same glint of respect in her eye. "If it's true what you said, that your leader chose you over his son, then there was good reason for it." She took a few steps closer, but Rockfur stood still. "Find me a place in your own, find me a place as a warrior…and I will help you reach this RiverClan. I will help you defeat your enemies, I will keep you safe on the road, and I will help you convince your allies, if they will listen to me." She dipped her head in respect. Rockfur glanced at his mate, who gave him a small nod and purr. Rockfur still didn't know if he could trust her, but the road ahead was not going to be a pretty one. They all saw the way Brittle fought. No other rogue could match her strength. And if it was true what she said of her loyalty, she deserved no less than a home to call her own.

Reviews are always appreciated (:


End file.
